Punching bags have been used by people throughout history to train for various different sports and combat purposes such as, but not limited to, military training, martial arts training, fitness training, strength training, training for boxing, etc. Punching bags are designed to be repeatedly hit and to absorb these hits without accumulating much damage. Punching bags are available in many different shapes and sizes, and often comprise a shell made of a durable material such as, but not limited to, leather, canvas, or synthetic material filled with a shock absorbing filler such as, but not limited to, sand, rags, foam, water, air, etc.
A heavy bag is a large punching bag that is typically cylindrical in shape and may be hung from the ceiling by rope or chain or supported on the floor by a stand. Heavy bags are typically used to practice punches and kicks. Traditional boxing heavy bags are very heavy and provide a great deal of resistance. This weight and resistance can cause injuries to users, particularly in the arms from the shoulder through the hand and fingers, and the resistance may prevent people with joint or bone issues from using traditional heavy bags. The heavy weight of traditional heavy bags also makes these bags difficult to pick up, transport and install.
Currently known solutions for reducing injuries caused by the resistance of traditional heavy bags include filling the heavy bags with water and/or adding a soft foam layer to the outside of the heavy bags. However, the weight and inertia exerted by the heavy bag against the arm and hands is still present with these solutions. There are also striking bags that are based on the floor and upright rather than hanging that flex on a spring-like mechanism. However, these bags cannot be permanently anchored and have a weight filled base that is on the floor and gets in the way of the user's feet when punching.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a large punching bag that is lighter in weight and creates less resistance than traditional heavy bags.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.